A liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a thin, flat dynamic display that uses liquid crystals (LCs) to modulate light emitted from a light source, typically from a backlighting component. LCDs are widely used in a variety of applications including: televisions, monitors (e.g., computer monitors), device instrument panels (e.g., clocks, games, calculators, and detectors), vehicle displays, telephones, portable media players, signage, etc. They are particularly useful in small consumer electronics, but have also found great commercial success in large display systems. LCDs have displaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in most applications, as they are usually more compact, lightweight, portable, and affordable.
To provide a general background, LCDs systems typically comprise a backlighting unit, comprising cold cathode fluorescent lights (CFLs) or light emitting diodes (LEDs), which provide the light for the LCD. The LCD itself often comprises layers of thin film transistors (TFTs), electrodes, capacitors, spacers and liquid crystals (LCs) sandwiched between layers of glass or some clear polymer. Further, the “sandwich” can be layered with alignment film that facilitates in modulating (e.g., aligning) the LCs during operation. Additionally, a matrix layer comprises RGB filters that provide color, and cross axis polarizing filters are added to the front and back of the LCD to either block or allow light to pass.